Factor Prime
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: -warning! Slash/yaoi very soft - es muuy soft realmente. Megatron se da cuenta que todos sus planes son frustrados gracias a un factor que nunca lo había considerado a no ser de la inesperada ayuda de Starscream.


**Factor Prime**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_By Seripa-Kisachi_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y como siempre solo se hace por simple diversión _

Pareja(¿?): Optimus x Megatron

Etapa: Transformers G1 – serie de animación (no confundir ninguna línea o historia de los Comics)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Ganaste esta batalla, ¡pero no la guerra!, volveremos a vernos muy pronto… Prime"… - Gritó Megatron al hilo de la retirada Decepticon, se sentía frustrado, una vez más se le habían arruinado sus planes.

-Cuartel Decepticon -

Megatron se encontraba delante de la computadora principal, recién había terminado de hablar con Shockwave, que sólo se había comunicado para hacerle recordar sobre la gran escasez de energon que había en Cybertron. Eso lo preocupaba un poco, hasta ahora no podía llevar a cabo sus planes de conquista, de repente, alguien interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh, grandioso líder!, que nuevos planes tienes para poder conseguir el apreciado Energon, decía acercandose al líder Decepticon con tono sarcástico y medio burlón.

- Starscream… dijo seriamente revelando la identidad del hablante y mirándolo fijo.

- Debo admitir que tu plan anterior estaba perfecto, salvo, si me permites decirlo, pasaste por alto un pequeño gran factor que siempre nos juega en contra.

- ¡¿Que tonterías estas diciendo Starscream?!, mis planes siempre son perfectos, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Es simple mi valeroso líder, estoy hablando del Factor Prime, como siempre, si no fuera por el líder de los Autobots nuestros planes ya se habían concretado hace un buen tiempo.

- Ese es un factor del cual no debes preocuparte, - se levanta y camina hacia él – yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con Prime y así eliminaré a los Autobots.

-hmm… - Starscream suspira y niega con la cabeza – siempre dices eso pero nunca lo logras, no se por que motivo nunca puedes acabar con Optimus, varias oportunidades hemos tenido y las has desaprovechado todas.

Megatron se sorprende al escuchar a Starscream, pero mantiene su semblante serio

- ¡Cállate! – Dice mientras golpea la cabeza de Starscream con la mano derecha y se retira sin dar la vuelta – yo mataré a Prime… con mis propias manos. – y se retira.

Starscream se queda frotando su cabeza por el golpe recibido y viéndolo retirarse.

- Tanto así le cuesta admitir, yo le demostraré que soy mejor que Optimus. – dice en voz baja, apretando fuertemente su puño.

***

En ese momento Megatron salió de su base sin dar previo aviso, lo que dijo Starscream aún rondaba en su cabeza y necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Voló hacia una isla aparentemente desierta y reposo ahí adentrándose un poco en el bosque cerca de la orilla. Se sentó sobre una enorme roca y pensó acerca de algún plan próximo, pero la imagen mental de Optimus frustrándole, una vez más, sus planes enseguida vino a su cabeza.

En ese momento escucha varias voces que provienen de la orilla, reconoció enseguida una de las voces…

- Prime… – dice en voz baja al ver, respectivamente a Optimus junto con Bumblebee y Spike en la playa cercana a él. Spike se encontraba en el agua junto con Bumblebee, mientras Prime los observaba de pie desde la orilla.

- Jajaja, toma esto – dice Spike tirando una pequeña oleada de agua a Bumblebee

- ¿Con que eso quieres verdad? – le tira una gran oleada de agua que lo derriba y lo lleva hacia la orilla

- ¡Eso no es justo!, jaja – dice Spike limpiándose los ojos – Optimus, ¿Por qué no vienes?

- Esto de jugar en el agua, como lo dicen los humanos, es divertido – dice Bumblebee insistiendo.

- Me gustaría, pero mejor me quedo a vigilar, estamos muy cerca de la base Decepticon y no me gustaría encontrarme con ellos e interrumpir su diversión.

- Menos mal que salimos del Arca para relajarnos, ¿no es cierto Bumblebee? – dice Spike acercándose a Optimus.

- Exacto, ¡Toma esto Spike! – tira de nuevo una gran oleada de agua que Spike corre para esquivarlo pero que accidentalmente empapa a Prime, de sorpresa.

- Lo… lo siento Optimus.

- No te preocupes Bumblebee – dice tranquilamente – iré a secarme, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí.

Optimus deja su arma en el suelo, da media vuelta y se adentra al bosque, Spike vuelve al agua junto con Bumblebee y siguen con sus juegos. Optimus se había acercado cerca del lugar en donde Megatron había decidido esconderse para observar lo ocurrido sin percatarse de la presencia del Decepticon.

- Esta es mi oportunidad – dice Megatron mirando su cañón – Se encuentra solo y sin armas.

Megatron se acerca un poco dispuesto a atacar hacia donde se encontraba Prime, estaba casi frente a él, cuando éste, creyendo que nadie lo observaba, se quita su cubre bocas, al quitárselo salio un poco de agua que se había quedado atascado, Optimus miró hacia el cielo despejado mientras se secaba el rostro y sonrío.

Megatron se quedó paralizado mirándolo fijamente, nunca había visto el rostro de Optimus, ni mucho menos así de cerca, no sabía que hacer solo se quedó en pie, aunque en ese momento Optimus bajó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Megatron, éste se oculto lo más rápido que podía para no ser visto.

En ese momento Optimus vuelve a sonreír y se coloca su cubre bocas, da media vuelta y se retira hacia donde se encontraban esperándolo Bumblebee y Spike.

Megatron se quedo sentado en el suelo mirando hacia la nada, después puso su mano derecha en su rostro y su puño izquierdo golpeo duramente el suelo

- Lo tenía frente mío, solo, sin armas… y desaproveché esa oportunidad. – en ese momento recordó las palabras de su segundo al mando… mientras sonríe para si.

- Maldito factor Prime…

***

Continuará?...


End file.
